


I Want to Believe (or I Hope the Smoking Man's in This One)

by Not_a_Hobbit (Blue_Blurr)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, The X-Files References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blurr/pseuds/Not_a_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sneaks around the Tower in order to indulge in a carefully guarded secret pastime, his favorite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Believe (or I Hope the Smoking Man's in This One)

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own either The Avengers, Marvel, or The X-Files; all rights reserved by their respective owners.

     Bruce crept silently through the halls of the Avengers’ Tower. He was both a man and a mutant on a mission, and no one in their right mind would dare stop them. When the elevator dinged and let out a weary, yawning Clint, Bruce dove for cover. 

     His pulse raced, and unbeknownst to himself, his eyes glowed green. Clint shuffled in the direction of his room, wonderfully oblivious to Bruce’s presence. With a relieved sigh, the doctor continued on with his mission. Without another hiccup, he managed to find his destination: the living room. 

     Just in time for _The X-Files_.

**Author's Note:**

> The secondary title, "I Hope the Smoking Man's in This One," comes from a line in the Barenaked Ladies song "One Week," which references the show.


End file.
